Their First Kiss
by Mwagner11
Summary: This is a story of collected oneshots about Hogwarts couples kissing. These will include Lily and James, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and much much more. If you would like to read what I have so far and even suggest a couple for me to write about, you are welcome to! Hope you enjoy!
1. Jilly

**So I've decided to write about Hogwarts couples kissing and I decided to start with Lily and James. Please enjoy! And I don't own HP.**

Lily walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, her gleaming Head Girl badge glistening on her robes. She was on night patrol and it was, in fact, one of her last ones. She would be graduating very soon, in only a month. She was excited, of course, but at the same time a bit saddened.

She would miss this place.

Distracted by her thoughts, it took her a few moments to notice James at the other end of the hall, also walking slowly. "Hey," he said, giving her a small hint of a smile. She blushed a bit. Over the past few months, James had changed-he was no longer the cocky fed up boy she had known for six years and Lily might have developed a small crush on him.

"Hi," she said, staring into his beautiful brown eyes. "It's crazy to think we're leaving soon."

"No more exhausting nights of studying though," he said, facing her as they looked over a staircase, staring down into the deep levels of Hogwarts, the moving staircases and talking portraits. It was dim, the halls softly illuminated by torches.

"I guess so," she said. "But are we going to do after this? I mean, I have a profession picked out in mind but I just can't imagine, working full time in the Wizard World."

"We'll get used to it," he said, running a hand through this messy black hair. Turning to face her, he shifted a bit awkwardly. "Listen, Lily, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"You didn't call me Evans," she said, a bit startled. That was the first time in years.

"Exactly," James said softly and stepped a bit closer to her until their faces were only inches apart, their noses barely touching. Lily shivered a bit, being so close to James-it felt-good. He reached out a hand and tucked a strand of long red hair behind her ear and her spine tingled with delight.

Lily leaned in, her head tilted-their noses rubbed and she stifled a giggle. Closing her eyes, she leaned in once again and her lips met James, sinking into bliss.

His lips tasted like cherry tart which was they had eaten for dessert that night and she shivered in delight as he ran his hands through her hair, pulling her close to him. Her arms positioned around his shoulders and neck, Lily enjoyed the smooth feeling of his lips on hers. James's lips were in a soft passionate momentum and Lily copied him.

Although it felt like hours, they delicately broke apart after seven seconds, the kiss short but sweet. An incredible warmth filled Lily and James went for it again, kissing at a more rapid pace, digging deeper into her lips. He ran his hands down her back and up into her hair and Lily enjoyed every second of it.

After about twenty seconds, they softly broke apart, Lily staring into James's eyes with wonder. "I love you, Lily," he whispered and embraced her for a few seconds.

"I love you too," she confessed. James grinned and walked away, and as she heard him going back to his dormitory, his triumphant shout of "Yes!" rang in her ears and she laughed.

Okay, maybe he still was a bit cocky.

**Hope you liked it! If you want me to write about your favorite Hogwarts couple sharing their first kiss, please review! Suggestions are totally welcome! You can be as specific or as vague as you like and I hope you enjoy these little chapter oneshots. I will update soon if you REVIEW!**


	2. Dramione

**Omygosh when someone said Dramione on the reviews I was like YESSSSS! I LOVEEEE THAT SHIP! Yeah I don't just do cannon I do whatever you guys want! By the way if any of you are following my other stories, my game plan is update on Caught, then Still Ice Cold, then Disney Hunger Games so be tuned! And by the way let's pretend these guys weren't at the Ministry of Magic.**

Hermione sat in potions, finishing up her final exam. Her cauldron was full of satisfying thick purple liquid, just like it was supposed to be. She couldn't help a triumphant grin as she stirred it just the right amount, then set down her spoon just as the alarm went off from Snape's wand. Finally, her last fifth year OWL exam.

"Times up!" he called and Hermione looked to Ron and Harry, but in the process saw Malfoy staring at her with that annoying smirk of his. She blushed and stared at her feet.

Was it so obvious that she liked him? Those bright gorgeous eyes, the handsome smirk, all of it just sent chills tingling down her spine. Every time she looked at him, Hermione fought the urge to melt into a puddle on the floor. Snape waved his wand and all the potions sprang from the cauldrons and without a single drip on the floor, flew into vials. Magically, the corks screwed on by themselves. "Alright!" Snape ordered in his silky smooth voice. "Off with you all."

Hermione gathered her books and stuffed them into her bag, chancing another look in Draco's direction. He was gone. She felt kind of relieved. She didn't need to be caught staring at him again.

Walking out of the room, she met up with Ron and Harry. "How did you do?" she asked pleasantly.

Both of them groaned and she stifled a smile. "Honestly Hermione, its like Snape cast a spell on me to forget everything I've learned this year!" Ron said.

"I'm sure you passed," she said kindly.

"Barely," Harry muttered, winking at Hermione.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed and they both exchanged brotherly playful grins. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll meet you both in the Common Room. I"m going to stop by the library."

"Really Hermione, its the last week of school and you want to read?" Ron asked but she shrugged, waved, and walked away.

There was no one in the halls which was pretty obvious. Everyone was probably celebrating and relaxing. Hermione turned a corner and accidentally plowed into someone, her book bag tumbling to the floor. Bending down to snatch it up, she looked up. "Oh, I'm so sorry are you-" Her voice broke off when she saw Draco Malfoy smirking down at her.

"Hello, Hermione," he said and blushing furiously, she stood back up.

"H-Hello," she stammered and tried to push past him.

He raised an eyebrow and put an arm out in front of her. "Not so fast, Granger." Hermione was surprised to see that when he spoke her surname, he didn't snarl it like a swear word as usual. Rather, his tone was silky and smooth.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked, trying to keep her tone from trembling.

"I think its what you want," he said, smirking but for the slightest second, she thought she saw some sort of compassion, gentleness in his eyes.

"What?" she asked and without warning, quick as a snake, he leaned in, his serpentine eyes cold as ice. "What are you doing?" Hermione gave him a determined feisty stare.

But she couldn't resist. Slowly, as lithe as a snake, his lips met hers and Hermione closed her eyes. It was a dream-like sensation; she was being kissed like she never had before.

His lips were passionate yet dangerous and exciting and with their bodies pressed close together, Hermione could almost feel her heartbeat racing a hundred miles per hour. She clutched his shoulders and he ran his hands along her back, causing goose bumps to pop on her arms.

Hermione's lips gently slipped out of his, just for a second to breathe but once again went for a second kiss. Her lips crushed against his and Draco's hands moved up, tangling in her hair.

Draco moved his lips in a rhythm that wasn't too fast, nor too slow. Hermione at times had to catch up with his pace. His lips seemed to dance with hers, tasting like cinnamon and pure happiness itself. She wanted more, she craved the feeling of her lips against his.

Their noses softly rubbed against each other as Draco poked his tongue into her mouth and Hermione's eyes popped open wide at the wonderful sensation. She rubbed his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair and he smirked through the kiss.

Draco's tongue roamed Hermione's mouth, exploring teasingly and she gently thrust her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her closer-Hermione lost all conception of time and place.

She could feel Draco's perfectly smooth lips against hers. She never wanted it to end.

Hermione broke apart gently and Draco sighed in contentment. "Wow, Granger, you really are a good kisser."

"Draco I-I-" she didn't know what to say.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy smile at her. Not smirk. Not grin crudely. Smile. It was a beautiful thing really. It was full of love and compassion and joy.

"I love you Hermione." He slipped his hand into hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled back. "What do you think?"

He chuckled, kissed her on the cheek, and walked away calling back over his shoulder "Granger, I hope that means yes!"

Hermione smiled to herself. "Oh, it does."

**So how'd you like it? Good? I really love Dramione hope I did okay with it. Anyway please review! Suggest more ships! I might write kiss oneshots for them! Just please don't make it weird like McGonagall and Ron I mean make it realistic lol. So yeah! REVIEW!**


	3. Hinny

**I know this is a short one, Hinny's cute and all but in the movies, I felt no tension or romantic feels whatsoever with these two. Just two people kissing so I did my best :D Enjoy! I don't own HP.**

Harry Potter stood in the corner of the room at his own 20th birthday party, dressed in a fashionable black suit, his messy hair sticking out in all directions, green eyes sweeping the room. He could see couples dancing everywhere-Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, Draco and his future wife-so many happy couples.

Everyone was having a great time.

Clutching the small object in his dress robes pocket, he wondered if she would ever show. He desperately hoped she did-because if not, this would be the most disappointing night of his life.

But then, she walked in from the right entrance, dressed in a gorgeous wavy green gown, her red hair flowing against her back, looking around as if searching for someone.

Ginny.

Harry's heart leaped and he made his way over to her before any other young man could. "Hi," he said and Ginny smiled, then handed him a small birthday box.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" He smiled and took her hand, both of them walking into a quiet corner of the room, where the music wasn't playing so loud.

"Thanks for coming, Ginny," he said, adjusting his glasses which were lopsided on his nose. "Listen, I have something for you too."

Ginny laughed and smiled, shaking her head. "Harry, you shouldn't have! Its your birthday."

He took a step closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, heart beating rapidly. Should he give it to her now? No, not yet. The moment had to be right. "M'lady would you care to dance with me?" he asked and Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"Last time I saw you dance with a girl, her toes were red and puffy from you stepping on them the entire time."

Harry's heart flip-flopped and he grinned back. "Hey, I've been practicing." He slipped a hand around her waist, the other on her shoulder. The music faded to a slow romantic song as Ginny placed her hands on his shoulders and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor, dancing slowly, gazing into each other's eyes.

Harry noticed the song was about to end and carefully led Ginny to the edge of the dance floor, away from everyone's sight. She was so beautiful...this was his chance. Their bodies close together, Harry swallowed down his anxiety and gently caressed her face, moving in slowly. Ginny looked mesmerized, but not necessarily shocked which was a good sign.

Tilting his head, his lips met Ginny's smooth pink ones and although his glasses giggled against her face, neither of them broke apart for a few seconds. The taste of those lips...Harry had never experienced anything like them. His hands resting on her face, he gently moved his fingers around, caressing her cheeks gently and Ginny leaned closer in, her breath catching and Harry had a feeling she was enjoying it.

The kiss was slow and passionate, smooth and beautiful. He moved his lips up and down in a soothing momentum and when they broke apart, Harry took a ring box out of his suit pocket and held it out to her. "I'm not proposing," he said hastily and opened it to reveal a pretty gold ring with a ruby.

"It was my mothers," he said. "I found it. And you look so much like Mum...well I think she'd want you to have it." He carefully slipped it onto her finger and Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Harry. It's truly beautiful." She hugged him and Harry held on tight, holding onto Ginny.

He would never let her go again.

**Hope you liked! Please please please give me a suggestion for another couple! PLEASE REVIEW! Lol I'm sorry if you get tired of me saying that but seriously every time I get a review I seriously do a little happy dance, it brightens my day. So yeah!**


	4. Luneville

**I know its short but oh well! Still a fun little chapter. Enjoy Luneville!**

Neville ambled along the hallways, clutching his books in one hand. It had been a long tiring day of classes and he honestly wanted more than anything to plop in his bed and sleep for a few days. Today had not been fun.

First, during potions, Snape had attacked him verbally seventeen times; Neville had counted. Next, Blaise and Malfoy slipped him a Snoozing potion at lunch, that put him to sleep for an hour. Not only was he late for Transfiguration, McGonagall gave him detention all next week, scrubbing the Hogwarts bathrooms.

And then there was the Hogwarts Valentine's Dance.

It was the talk of the whole school! Everyone was pairing up and Neville was wondering if he'd ever get a date. Being a fifth year, he got to go as did the third, fourth, sixth, and seventh years.

Draco was going with Hermione, Colin with Ginny, Ron with Lavender, Seamus with Parvati, Cho with Michael Corner, Padma and Harry, and so on. But Neville himself, was dateless.

As he walked through the corridors, he tripped on his own feet, his books going flying everywhere, sprawled on a heap on the floor. "Oh dear," said a drifting voice. "Are you alright?"

He looked up to see Luna, her blonde hair drifting all around her shoulders and her eyes staring at him intently. "I guess so," he grumbled and she bent down on her knees, picking up the books and placing them in his bag.

"It's easy to trip over the Nargles," she said. "I've done it a few times myself."

Neville smiled at her. He had developed a fondness for Luna over the past few years. She didn't care what anyone thought about her and could make someone feel better in the twinkling of in eye. She was a bit dotty but still very kind.

"Thanks, Luna," he said standing up and awkwardly shifted. "So, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No," she said dreamily. "I think everyone has a date by now."

Neville's heart soared. "You don't know that!"

Luna smiled at him. "Well mostly everyone anyway. There's been a lot of kissing in the halls, lately."

Neville chuckled. "I reckon." Luna was about to walk past when he stopped her. "Luna, will you b-be uh my, you know..." He trailed off. "Would you go to the dance with me?" he blurted out and Luna smiled widely.

"That would be wonderful, Neville! Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he said. "Of course!"

"How exciting! I'd better wear my wrackspurt repellent though, they're bound to be around on a night like that. Thank you, Neville!" He'd never seen Luna Lovegood so enthusiastic and down to earth about something. In her excitement, she leaped forward, grabbed his collar and planted her lips on his, then pulled away after a couple seconds.

"Watch out for the Nargles," she said and walked away, smiling dreamily.

A huge grin on his face, Neville fainted.

**I promise my next one will be longer. I thought it would be funny if Luna just kissed Neville on the lips in her excitement but yeah. Guess which ship I'll do next! Yes I realized I did three chapters in less than 24 hours, I was just super excited about this story! So please review! At least tell me what your favorite Harry Potter ship is!**


	5. Harmony

**This is a Spin the Bottle sequence and they are probably in about third or fourth year. Hope you enjoy!**

Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, Ron suddenly came running up to Hermione, panting and out breath. "Ron!" she exclaimed as he nearly plowed into her.

"Sorry," he said. "We're playing Spin the Bottle with the Slytherins!"

"What?" she exploded. "The Muggle game, Spin the bottle? Why would they want to play that?"

"Malfoy came up with it," Ron said. "Please 'Mione, Harry and I said we'd come, we got nothing better to do anyway and Malfoy kind of taunted us into going anyway." His ears turned red as he spoke.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ronald, I will not play that game. You just want to kiss some Slytherin girls, don't you?"

"Actually everyone's in on it. There's Cho, Ginny, Angelina Johnson, Penelope Clearwater, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Fred and George too."

Hermione sighed. "I-I guess I'll come. Just for support."

"Brilliant!" Ron said and took her hand, sprinting through the halls. They went down to the Slytherin dungeons and Malfoy stood awaiting.

"Good, Granger's here," he snarled. "Can't have a party without her."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said and the two of them stepped inside. Everyone was sitting around a circular table where a glass soda bottle sat. Hermione sat in the corner, sitting on the floor. Draco closed the door and stepped inside as Ron took his place around the table.

"Why, Granger, too cowardly to join in?" Draco sneered.

"I'd rather not play," she said.

"Come on Granger, it'll be your first kiss."

Ron tried to lunge at him but Harry managed to hold him back. Hermione sighed. "Are you going to goad me through this entire thing?"

"Yes," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Fine," she said reluctantly but vowed herself that she would get around it. Maybe just kiss someone on the cheek or something.

"Alright," said Draco. "We take turns spinning the bottle. The person the bottle is pointing to is you get to kiss. No same-sex kissing so spin again if you get someone who's the same gender as you. Ready? Crabbe you go first."

Crabbe greedily spun the bottle and it landed on Cho Chang who shrieked but then sighed and stood up. "Kiss for one minute straight," Draco said and Cho let out a squeal of horror.

Crabbe grabbed her and the two made out for one whole minute, in furious lip lock. Well, Crabbe was anyway. Cho looked disgusted and the big guy was doing most of the kissing.

They broke apart as soon as Draco told them they could and Cho, pulled at her tongue, sputtering. Crabbe grinned and Hermione looked away. She hoped she didn't have to kiss a Slytherin!

Next Draco spun the bottle and got Parvati who actually looked like she enjoyed the kiss. In fact, they made out three more minutes than they were supposed to, probably french kissing and Hermione squirmed. She'd find a way to get out of this. Next, Goyle kissed Ginny (Ron looked like he wanted to slaughter him), Fred kissed Angelina, George kissed Penelope, Ron kissed Cho. Now it was Hermione's turn to spin the bottle.

"Look," she said. "Is there any way you can dare me to do something instead?"

"Spin first Granger," Draco said and Hermione sighed, then spun the bottle. Just as it was slowing down, it passed Crabbe and Goyle-which made her sigh in relief- passed Ron and Blaise, then came to a rest at her best friend Harry Potter.

"Oh please no!" she said and Harry looked a bit wounded. "It's not that Harry, its just your my closest friend, it'd be a bit awkward." Hermione looked at Draco. "Can I do something else?"

Malfoy smirked. "Sure. Go to Dumbledore's office and ask him out."

Hermione swallowed. Oh how she hated that ferret! "The kiss it is then."

She stood up, shakily and strode over to Harry. "'Mione, you don't have to do this, you could just run out of here," Harry said. "I'm awfully sorry."

Her heart fluttered at his kind green eyes. "It's alright Harry," she said gently and the Chosen One leaned in, placing his hands on her shoulders and Hermione awkwardly placed her hands on his.

"We haven't got all day!" Draco jeered. "Kiss already!"

Harry leaned in and although Hermione wanted to close her eyes, she couldn't-Harry's green orbs were too fascinating. She couldn't look away.

And then his lips intercepted hers gently, their smooth sheen caressing hers softly. She gasped and kissed him back. Harry's lips passionately kissed hers, gently placed apart. She responded with the same sort of slow tone.

It felt-wonderful. Hermione deepened the kiss and put her arms around Harry's neck, pushing her body closer to his. His glasses rubbed against her cheek and she winced, but got back into momentum. She felt his fingers running through her bushy hair and probably regretting it, for he couldn't get them out.

Harry was so soft, so gentle, so passionate it made her want to melt. "Times up!" Malfoy called but they barely noticed him.

Breaking apart softly to breath short gasps of air, Hermione realized she didn't want to end this. She ran her fingers through Harry's soft soft hair and opened her big brown eyes to see him staring right back at her. He broke apart to whisper in her ear "I don't want to stop."

"Neither do I," she whispered back and went back into the sweet kiss. They didn't need tongues, it was perfect how it was. His lips tasted like cherry and chocolate. There was no inch of harshness in the kiss, just pure joy.

Eventually, they softly broke apart and saw everyone gaping at them. Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red. "Er, how long?" Harry asked.

Malfoy grinned. "Ten minutes."

Fred and George whistled and Hermione flashed a quick smile at Harry before taking her seat once again.

And that was the first time, the love in her heart for Harry Potter was just a bit romantic.

**Although I ship Dramione more, Harmony is still super cute. REVIEW REVIEW! If you have a special Harry Potter OTP tell me and I will write a kissing scene for it! **


	6. Scorose

**So this is my plan for this fic! This chapter will be Scorose and the next will be Romione. Enjoy! **

Rose stalked down the halls, her flaming red hair braided in a long french braid and her slim figure outfitted in Gryffindor Hogwarts robes. She held her book bag to one side, heavily weighted with textbooks inside.

Oh how she hated that stupid Scorpius Malfoy! In Potions, he had poured some powdered unicorn tail into her cauldron and the whole thing had gone up in flames. Now she had detention for two weeks straight! Oh, and she hated Professor Grates too. Her dad had told her about Professor Snape before but her teacher was even worse!

Her friend Miranda came up beside her, her long dark hair falling past her shoulders and her warm brown eyes staring into Rose's. "So, who exploded your cauldron?"

"Scorpius," she groaned. "I'm so glad classes are over for the day. I need to study, I _will_ beat him in the next exam."

"Calm down," Miranda laughed. "You know, what you need is a break. The Gryffindors and Slytherins are playing Truth or Dare in the Slytherin Common Room in a few minutes. We should go, embarrass some Slytherins. Scorpius will be there."

"And he will probably target me first," Rose guessed.

"Oh come on, Albus, James, Hugo-they're all going to be there!"

"Hugo is too young to be playing these sort of games," Rose scolded but sighed when Miranda shot her a pleading glance. "I guess I'll come. Just to embarrass Scorpius."

She and Miranda skidded down the stairs and into the dungeons. They entered the Common Room where Hugo was stuffing as many french fries as he could inside his nose. Everyone else was doubled over laughing and Hugo's ears turned red.

"Okay, who gave him that dare?" Rose snarled and she stepped inside.

"Oh look, its the spunky weasel," Scorpius said, smirking. "So when are you going to get a new cauldron? Oh wait, your parents don't have money for that. How insensitive of me."

"Hi, Scorpius. How about you tell your father that Hermione Granger's daughter beat you in the Transfiguration exam last week? Oh and you know, the Charms test, the Astronomy project, I could go on forever you know." Rose feigned a yawn.

"Whatever," Scorpius snapped. "Who's turn is it to ask truth or dare?"

"Mine," Hugo said, picking french fries out of his nose. "Scorpius, truth or dare?"

The cocky Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Dare of course."

Hugo thought for a second. "Okay. I dare you to date the girl sitting closest to you for an entire week."

Scorpius glanced at the girl beside him, Pea Parkinson, a girl with a squashed nose, beady eyes, and a negative disposition. "I'll pass," he said and took off his Hogwarts robes, revealing a manly tank top and some shorts with tennis shoes. Rose just rolled her eyes. Sure his arms were nice and muscular but the rest of him wasn't so impressive.

Scorpius turned to Rose. "Truth or dare?"

Rose flushed red. Oh great. She wanted to show Scorpius she wasn't afraid, that she could do something. "Dare," she said boldly.

"I dare you to be blindfolded, to be spun into a circle of all the boys in the room excluding your brother, and whoever you touch on the shoulder, you have to have a make out session with them for a full five minutes."

Rose gulped. "Fine." She didn't want to take off her Hogwarts robes because she was wearing a revealing tank top and skinny jeans underneath. She hated showing skin.

Hugo pulled out his jacket and blindfolded her, spinning her around. "Okay," he said and Rose grimaced. What had she gotten herself into? Her brother pushed her into the circle and she walked around, sensing the boys, holding their breath to be picked. Everyone thought Rose Weasley was attractive-it was inveitable.

Rose sighed. She couldn't waste her time all day. She reached down and randomly placed her hands on a boy's shoulder. Tearing off the blindfold, she gasped in horror.

She was staring into the smirking eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

The Slytherin stood up. "Well, well, well," he said and before she could react, her nemesis had pulled her close to him.

"I hate you so much," she grumbled and Scorpius pulled her close against him. She gasped. "You are so disgusting!"

"That's about to change," he hissed and cupped his hand around her chin, slowly pulling her face to his. Rose grimaced. She hated this so much! It wasn't fair. Stupid game.

But Scorpius did kind of look attractive from this view...and his eyes...those harsh silver eyes had softened a bit. Then their lips met and Rose immediately squirmed, not sure if she liked the sensation or not. It was way different, soft and almost a bit to comforting.

Scorpius's lips were a bit chapped but the feeling of his hands tangled up in her hair, tickling down her back, send shivers down his spine. He kissed her deeply and Rose gasped, trying to shift away. It was scary, how much she was liking this.

She kissed him back, slowly but definitely. Running a hand through his white-blonde hair, Scorpius broke apart for just a second and Rose instantly shoved her lips back on his, reluctantly enjoying the kiss. The Malfoy chuckled and she just rolled her eyes.

Everyone was catcalling, whistling, and hooting but Rose didn't care. They didn't break apart for a very very long time, their lips moving in a steady but quick momentum. When her face was about to turn blue, they broke apart, gasping and Scorpius then smirked at her.

"Want to do tongue next time?"

Rose tossed her hair over her shoulder, her heart beating rapidly. "Who says there'll be a next time?" she shot back and went back to her seat.

But she wasn't fooling anyone.

Rose hated to admit it, but she had enjoyed that kiss, beyond measure.

**Romione will be next! Hope you liked this chapter, keep sending in suggestions!**


	7. Romione

**So this is Romione! Just so you know if you want me to do a Part 2 on a certain couple, I definitely can. Maybe like their second kiss or them just goofing off romantically in the halls or dancing at a ball-whatever it is, I am totally welcome to Part 2's. Anyway, enjoy Romione! I don't own HP.**

Ron Weasley, tapping his fingertips nervously on the desk, tried to pay attention to Professor Snape at the very front. But he couldn't.

Because sitting to the left and up a row, was Hermione Jean Granger. It was at a perfect angle so he could see her face but not be caught looking at her. He didn't want to come off as a creepy stalker. Hermione still had her brown hair that was only slightly bushy. Her skin maybe did have a few zits here and there, but the bright attentive expression on her face was gorgeous. She was writing furiously on her parchment with a thin quill.

Ron sighed. Gosh, why did she have to be so perfect?

Snape dismissed the class and Ron bundled up his things. He spotted Harry and they both walked up to Hermione. "Hey 'Mione," Harry said casually and Ron nodded at her. Did he dare ask?

"Hey Harry," she said and smiled at the two of them. "Why so silent, Ron?"

"Nottin'," he muttered and gave her a small smile. Hermione grinned back.

"I'm going to Quidditch practice," Harry said. "See you."

"See you mate," Ron said and he and Hermione down the hallways of Hogwarts.

Once Harry was gone, Hermione sighed in an exasperated manner. "Really, what is it Ron?"

"I can't say," he said. "Why is this so hard to say, bloody-" Hermione gave him a stern look and he stopped mid-sentence. "I can't put this into words, Hermione. I'm not smart like you, I'm not clever like Harry."

"Ron, don't say that," Hermione said softly and all he could do was stare at her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Maybe this will make up for it," he whispered and tentatively leaned in, ever so slowly. Hermione's eyes widened and before he knew what was happening, she had pressed her lips against his, their noses bumping slightly.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, tasting Hermione's sweet soft lips. It was like he had been reawakened, a sensation he had never felt before. Sure he'd snogged Lavender but this was way different. Hermione's lips were pure and simple with a touch of sweetness unlike the Brown girl with her greedy lips and wide mouth.

Hermione slung her arms around Ron's neck, running her fingers through his red hair. Ron held onto her lips, moving his in a slow up-and-down motion, rubbing her lower lip softly.

The kiss was short, but passionate. When they broke apart, Ron's ears were red and Hermione was biting her lip uncertainly. She smiled at him a bit, then kissed his cheek, and swiftly walked away.

Ron just stood there, staring into space with a stupid grin on his face.

**Hope you liked it! :D SO PLEASE REVIEW, give me your favorite HP couple and I'll write about them. And I am always welcome to Part 2's. **


	8. Drinny

**This is Drinny! Yay! First Drinny attempt, hope I did alright. I look forward to doing James P. with OOC, Dramione part 2, Cedric/Cho, and Krum/Hermione.**

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting in a red armchair and holding her Astronomy textbook to her face, pretending to be studying. But in fact, she was doing something quite the opposite. Across from the room was Harry, Ron, and Hermione studying rather loudly. Dean and Seamus were also seated in the room and Ginny kept her eyes on her book, watching everyone else out of the corner of her eye.

Ron went up to bed first, then Dean and Seamus, then Harry. Soon only Hermione was left. Goodness, her friend and her obnoxious study habits. _Just leave already Hermione,_ Ginny thought.

Sure enough, the brunette headed up to bed. Ginny waited, counting 600 seconds. Well, she kept losing count so it probably added up to be fifteen minutes but it didn't matter. Creeping up the girls staircase, she peeked inside. The beds were all full of lumps. Ginny checked in every single dormitory, doing the same with the boys. Everyone was fast asleep.

Putting her Hogwarts robes over her head, Ginny pushed past the Fat Lady who squawked a bit but the red head scurried away before she could be recognized. She snuck down the halls-every shadow resembled Mrs. Norris, every whisper sounded like the heavy breathing of Professor Snape breathing down her neck.

Once Ginny reached the dungeons, she found the empty one that was designated for her special meeting with Malfoy. She carefully pulled the door open and pushed her way inside.

It was pitch black except for a couple of torches lit in the corner of the room. And of course a white blonde ferret. "Weasley, you showed up, I'm surprised," Malfoy said and she gritted her teeth.

"You will pay for this Draco! If you bump my cauldron over one more time in Potions class, I swear I'll-"

"Hush Weasley, no foul language in my presence please, mixed with the stench of your blood traitor blood it absolutely sickens me."

"Oh stick a-" Malfoy put a finger over her lips and she tore it away. "Where are your cronies, Crabbe and Goyle? Were they too scared to watch you get beaten by a girl?" Ginny brandished her wand and Malfoy grinned.

"This might be the most interesting wizard duel I've ever done," he responded and took out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" he said, keeping his voice down.

Ginny used a simple countercharm and pointed her wand at him. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco was lifted into the air and Ginny stifled a laugh. He quickly waved his wand, back on the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny was instantly frozen in place and she keeled over backwards, Malfoy racing forward to catch her at the last second. "Well, well, Weaslette, seems I've won." Malfoy rose into a standing position and put her up as well. He waved his wand and Ginny was released from the jinx but before she could make another move, he grabbed her wand and tossed it over her shoulder. She stood, trying to fight him off.

"Let me go Malfoy, give me back my wand, no need to rub it in!" Draco just smirked. Wait, had she just thought of him as on a first name basis? Suddenly with a wave of Draco's wand, more torches popped on, illuminating the room with soft light.

It was still a little dark though and Ginny could barely see his silver blue eyes, pale as the moon. They were entrancing somehow and Ginny found their faces centimeters apart, lips touching. No! This wasn't happening. She had to do something.

And then Draco moved in, his lips enveloping hers and teasingly catching her bottom lip. Ginny instinctively closed her eyes even though she struggled, trying to get out of Draco's arms. But she was melting into his firm grip. Draco's lips were soft and sweet, reminding her somehow of tangerines. His hands ran through her red hair and Ginny shivered, knowing she had to get away from this. She shouldn't be kissing this boy, he was her enemy!

She tried to pull away from him but her lips stayed in the same spot, moving up and down, her hands placed on his shoulders, nearly squeezing them off. "Get away from me," she breathed in his ear.

"Do it yourself," he hissed back and continued to kiss her, deepening the kiss. But then Draco's tongue poked into her mouth and Ginny jolted away, back into reality.

He just stood, smirking and without another glance, she picked up her wand and stalked out of the room. "You are a disgusting little ferret Malfoy!" she said and marched back to her dormitory.

So maybe he had just staged to the duel...to kiss her? Ginny, back in the Common Room, nearly threw up at the thought.

But, then again, the kiss had been kind of nice...

**Please review! It means so much to me when you do, I get so excited. I especially love long lengthy constructive criticism reviews ;) ****This collection of one shots has been so much fun thanks for reading and enjoying! **


	9. Dramione Part 2

**Sorry for taking so long to upload, enjoy Dramione Part 2! I don't own HP.**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, laughing with Ron, Harry and Ginny but her mind was elsewhere. As she feasted on turkey and potatoes, she spotted Draco Malfoy from the other corner of the room, staring back into her big brown orbs.

She and Draco and started dating only a couple months ago, but secretly. Their dates were actually fifteen minute periods where they could talk and laugh but all the same, it was heavenly. Yet it was awful, keeping it from her friends.

"Be right back. Library," she said and Ron nodded at her, the rest of them carrying on their conversation. They were used to it by now.

Hermione needed a chance to collect her thoughts and slipped into the hallways, dashing to the library. Classes were over for the day and she was relieved. She had no homework, which was fortunate but she would study anyway. Their exams were only in a few months!

Madam Pince was no where to be found-Hermione supposed there was a faculty meeting of some sort. She scoured the shelves when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey Hermione," a voice said and she spun around to see Draco Malfoy, dressed handsomely in his Slytherin robes.

"Draco!" she gasped, dropping the book she was holding. "You scared me."

He grinned ruefully. "Sorry. You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Draco hugged her quickly.

"I miss you," he muttered into her hair.

"Me too." Hermione took in the wonderful scent of his cologne, the feeling of his arms around hers.

Draco released her and then put his hands on her shoulders. "Ya know, Hermione, its been a while since we kissed."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Really? Who said I wanted another one?" But her heart was rapidly beating, contrary to her words.

Draco grinned. "Already ahead of the game are we now?"

Hermione loved playing hard to get with him. She picked up her fallen book and then pecked him on the cheek, trying to hide a smile. As she was about to walk away, Draco grabbed her forearm and yanked her face to his, their noses barely touching. "You're not getting away that easy," he whispered and although Hermione wanted to kiss him more than anything, she stopped him.

"Wait," she hissed. "If my friends come in here, it'll be all over. We have to do this somewhere else."

"But-" Draco's face suddenly brightened. "What if we get into detention?"

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"Then we can have all the moments we want," Draco persisted.

"No!" Hermione said, then blushed. "I mean yes, but Draco, how ever would we get into detention?"

"Like this," Draco said. "GRANGER, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"Uh, what?"

Madam Pince suddenly appeared in the doorway, a huge boil on her head and a sour expression. "I HEARD YELLING! DETENTION BOTH OF YOU! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! " She wrote them out a slip, walking away muttering and cursing.

Draco shot Hermione a sly smile and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He was too smart for his own good. It was still sweet how he would chance ten points from his House just to be with her. Tomorrow afternoon would be very enjoyable.

* * *

Filch dragged them both to the trophy room and then locked them inside, taking away their wands. "You can come out when your finished polishing every single one of these," he snarled, then banged the door in their face.

Hermione went to one of the trophies but Draco curled an arm around her shoulder. "You forgetting something?"

"You're such a flirt," she said, leaning her head back ever so slightly. Gosh, why did he have to be so handsome, those silver eyes so entrancing?

He intercepted her lips softly and spun her around to face him, deepening the kiss. Hermione traced a hand over his soft hair and he pulled her closer to him.

Hermione could only hope that Filch didn't come back in. That would be embarrassing. But right now, she couldn't even think about that. The feeling of Draco beside her was just so wonderful, she never wanted to let it go. Why did there have to be the whole rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?

They held onto each other's lips for a while, moving them in an uneven adventurous pace-Draco's arms wrapped around her, tangling through her hair and Hermione's arms thrown around his neck. Years ago she would have wanted to squeeze that neck of his. Now she just wanted to hold onto it.

They broke for air at different intervals but always came back for more. Hermione could feel Draco's moist lips, smell his breath which was scented of apple tart. Her lips were drying out and they eventually broke apart, gasping for air.

"That was...amazing," Hermione said and Draco smirked.

"Can't enough of me, eh Hermione?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she responded and just as they had joined back together, there was a bright flash in the room.

"Oi!" a familiar voice yelled and rough hands dragged her away from Draco.

"What's gotten into you Hermione?" said Harry Potter.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. "Bloody, what did you do to her Malfoy?" Hermione realized that Harry and Ron had just apparated in on them!

Draco glared at the both of them. "We were having a moment actually, Weasel and Potty."

"Draco-" Hermione tried to say.

"Oh its Draco now is it?" Ron growled.

Draco stepped forward. "Yes, it is Draco. Hermione and I have been dating for a while, she doesn't want you bugging her in her personal life!"

Ron, skeptical turned to her. "Is it true 'Mione?"

Hermione hesitated. "Look guys, your amazing friends, but I really really like Draco. We got ourselves into detention just for it and you know me."

"Do we?" Ron muttered but Harry shut him up.

"I wanted to tell you but I was too afraid of this happening," Hermione said. "Draco and I will be together, no matter what you say!"

"Ouch," Ron muttered.

Harry looked at Draco. "I suppose so. I'm awfully sorry 'Mione. We were just stopping in to help you protect yourself against a particular ferret but I guess your alright."

"Come on Ron," he added.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "'Mione-" Harry glared at him.

"Fine, we'll keep your secret. But I still hate you, Malfoy! I'm doing this for Hermione!" Ron roared and before he could kill Draco, Harry pulled him back and they disappeared.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Nice friends."

"They're just protecting me." Hermione sighed and before she could say anything else, Draco leaned in one more time, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione fought it out, releasing him. "Just two kisses," she said slyly, then picked up the wet rags and started scrubbing off a few trophies.

Draco reluctantly picked up a shield and a rag. "Oh we'll see Hermione," he said. "After all there are still five more hours in this detention and I use time wisely."

**Hope you liked it! Just so you know, nothing more than kissing goes on in these oneshots. No sexual hints of anything, no removing clothes so don't imagine it that way or ask me to put it in there thanks! ****  
**

**Ok just so you know, I am looking for someone to adopt this fanfic. If no one wants to know then I will continue it but yeah, if you are interested please PM me. Thanks! **


End file.
